The present invention relates to materials useful in producing bone mineral or similar material; to their preparation; and to their use.
Bone has organic and inorganic constituents. Most of the strength is due to the inorganic material, of which the major part is crystalline calcium phosphate, particularly hydroxyapatite, Ca.sub.5 (OH) (PO.sub.4).sub.3. This crystalline material is strong, stable and essentially insoluble.